


to fall

by Red_City



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like they were teetering on the edge of a cliff, so close to tipping over, so close to breaking whatever this thing was between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to fall

It was a game, all right? 

Or. It was _supposed_ to be. 

Derek would threaten, Stiles would snark, Derek would smirk, Stiles would flirt, they’d get into each other’s spaces and get interrupted before either got too close. It had gotten a little out of hand in the last months, Derek inching closer every time and Stiles get more outrageous with his come-ons. There was more sexual tension between them than there was between Peter and a mirror, and that was hard to beat. 

Except now - no one was around to interrupt them. 

Derek had taken the perimeter of the territory, just jogging along the edge, making sure no one unexpected had crossed recently. Stiles had caught him halfway back to the rebuilt Hale house, letting him know that Scott had successfully negotiated with the pack up north they were trying to create a treaty with. Derek had wanted to go to the meeting as well, but Stiles had pointed out that Scott was only going to learn how to be a better alpha if he was “allowed to alpha,” to which Derek scoffed, and then agreed. 

Derek had heard Stiles before he smelled him, and smelled him before he caught sight of him, trudging through the underbrush, cursing “stupid werewolves and their politics and superpowers.” Stiles smelled like warmth and home. Derek scowled at him.

They had been arguing, of course - it had become a conditioned response to Stiles’ presence, the needling and bickering becoming their way of communication. Derek loved it, never got anything so satisfying from anyone else, and Stiles seemed to feel the same way because he kept coming back. 

They were arguing, getting heated, in each other’s faces. And now they were mere inches apart, breathing hard, and Stiles had dropped his voice to a low whisper that sent shivers up Derek’s back. 

“You are such an asshole,” Stiles said, leaning into Derek’s neck, so close that Derek could feel his breath. 

“Takes one to know one,” Derek replied, turning slightly to barely brush his jaw along Stiles’ cheek. It was like they were teetering on the edge of a cliff, so close to tipping over, so close to breaking whatever this thing was between them. Derek knew his face was flushed, and could see the warm color on Stiles’ pale skin as well. They were too close. This was too much. Derek couldn’t back away. There was an energy humming under his skin, drawing him closer to Stiles, drawing him in. 

“Ah, what a comeback. Those never were your strongsuit, wolfman. Better stick to what you know.” Stiles pulled back ever so slightly, but Derek took a step towards him, closing the distance again, murmuring into Stiles’ ear.

“I can guarantee that the things I know, I know _very_ well.”

Stiles’ exhaled shakily, but didn’t move away. “So you have skills other than tormenting humans and pulling your eyebrows all over your face?” 

They were almost touching, everywhere, hovering near each other, as close as they could get. Derek could feel the heat from Stiles body on his skin, could practically taste his breath and feel Stiles’ heartbeat thrumming through his own chest. 

“I have plenty of - skills,” Derek said, lowering his voice to a growl on the last word and pulling back half a step. Like he expected, Stiles followed him. What neither of them expected was Stiles tripping on a root and closing the distance between them with a violent “Oomf!”

They froze, Derek’s arms both wrapped around Stiles and Stiles hands on Derek’s shoulders, their faces almost touching, staring into each other’s eyes. Stiles looked halfway terrified, but his pupils were blown wide with what Derek hoped was lust. Judging by the smell emanating from the man, Stiles was just as affected as Derek was by their mutual teasing. But now - 

Now Derek could FEEL the warmth in his arms, feel the wiry muscles of Stiles arms and back, feel the firm grip of Stiles’ strong hands, feel the pulsing of his blood in his veins. If Derek thought it was bad before, now he was completely in over his head - they had edged over the cliff and plunged straight down.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered, and his lips were so very close. 

“Stiles,” Derek replied, not knowing what else to say. 

“Is - this - are you - “ Stiles started to say, but was already moving in, eyes dropped to Derek’s mouth, and Derek panicked. He shoved Stiles out of his arms and turned away, staring down the path again. 

“Wh- Derek, what the hell?”

Derek stayed silent, crossing his arms. 

“I thought you - was - was this all just a game for you?”

Derek turned his head sharply to look at Stiles who now looked devastated. 

“What? No. That’s - was this a game for you?”

“No!” Stiles said, waving his arms. “Why do you think I just tried to kiss you?!”

“I - I don’t know.”

“I thought we were finally -”

“It was a game.”

Stiles dropped his arms, face falling in tandem. 

“No, I mean - Stiles, it was supposed to - be a game. It was - safe, if - if it was a game.” Derek’s words felt foreign on his own lips, his voice tripping awkwardly. He never knew how to express his feelings, especially to Stiles. Stiles mattered too much. 

“I don’t want to play anymore,” Stiles said, crossing his arms. 

Something inside Derek just - dropped. He had hit the bottom of the canyon, smashed right through the crust of the earth, crushed his body by falling too hard, too fast. 

“I don’t want it to be a game, I want it to be real.”

Derek looked up to see Stiles staring intently at him. 

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

“Stiles,” Derek said, even as his chest filled with butterflies, lifting him from the ground. 

“Kiss me, Derek, or I swear to God I will - do - I will - something, I’ll think of something awful, if you don’t kiss me right now, because we were so close, just a second ago, and I’ve wanted to kiss you for a really, really long time, so come back OVER HERE and kiss me, you ridiculous, idiotic, thickheaded -”

Derek kissed him. 

It felt like flying.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is, it's late and i want them to kiss okay
> 
> inspired by [this](http://lolbatty.tumblr.com/post/31328166748) fanart


End file.
